Mi Secreto (Kolvina-Kovina)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: Post 2x13 ¿En qué pensaba Kol cuando Klaus le pidió que llamara a Davina para ayudarle? Kol no quiere que la chica sepa que se está muriendo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué quiere ahorrarle ese sufrimiento si para él, solo es una bruja más? Este fic participa del Reto Temático de febrero "Kol & Davina" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons".


**Título**: Mi Secreto

**Autor: **Angelito97-Delena

**Rating: **+16

**Pairings:** Kol Mikaelson &amp; Davina Claire

**Argumento: **¿En qué pensaba Kol cuando Klaus le pidió que llamara a Davina para ayudarle? Kol no quiere que la chica sepa que se está muriendo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué quiere ahorrarle ese sufrimiento si para él, solo es una bruja más? **POST 2X13**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, de la cadena The CW, y de la serie The Originals.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de febrero "Kol &amp; Davina" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._

**N/A: **Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

* * *

**Mi Secreto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡No, no, no, no, no! -gritó enfurecido, podría aceptar que Klaus y Rebekah no quisieran ayudarle, que incluso le pusieran pegas a todo lo que decía o pedía, pero antes muerto que aceptar que Davina se enterara de su situación. No podía tolerar ni por un segundo la idea de que Davina supiese que se estaba muriendo, no quería darle más vueltas, ni tampoco quería pensar de donde provenía ese sentimiento de dolor e incertidumbre, porque Davina no podía importarle. Era así de sencillo.

¿Cierto?

Solo una bruja más. Es lo que es Davina, una bruja poderosa, encantadora, maleducada, elegante, extrovertida, única, malévola si se lo proponía, divertida, curiosa, perfecta. Todo eso y mucho más. Kol podría pasarse horas y horas describiendo a esa pequeña bruja y nunca conseguiría estar de acuerdo consigo mismo. Pero, independientemente de todo eso, para Kol solo era una bruja más, una de la que se había encariñado y usaba para sus planes más malvados, pero, si era así, ¿por qué no usarla para salvar su culo? ¿no es lo que hacía cada vez que estaba en problemas? ¿usar una bruja? engatusarla con bonitas palabras, enamorarla si se daba el caso, decirle que tendrían "un para siempre" para después usarla y rechazarla, ¿no? así de simple, entonces, ¿por qué negaba esa posibilidad? sabía muy bien que Davina estaba loca por él, solo debía tomar el teléfono, llorar un poco y ella estaría allí, dispuesta a cualquier locura, incluso abandonaría a Josh, solo por él.

Pero entonces sería Kol Mikaelson. Un vampiro -o ex vampiro- manipulador e insensible, pero, si no hace eso, ¿qué es, entonces? porque sigue siendo él, en una versión más desmejorada, pero sigue siendo Kol Mikaelson, ¿qué ha cambiado? ¿el cuerpo humano le había hecho más débil? ¿o simplemente era Davina? ¿qué con su encanto había alcanzado ese músculo que Kol creía muerto?

Su corazón.

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, procesando esa dolorosa e inquietante verdad. Porque era eso, ¿no? ¿una verdad? ¿estaba Kol Mikaelson enamorado de una bruja?

Era imposible.

Kol la miraba de una forma diferente, porque era un objeto que usar, que supiera o no sobre su situación no debería importarle, pero, ¿entonces? ¿por qué sentía que si Davina lo supiese eso le destrozaría aún más? ¿por qué le dolía el pecho con solo pensarlo? no entendía su situación con Davina, nunca lo planeó, por lo qué, ¿cómo entender algo que no estaba en sus planes? él había conocido a tantas brujas, siempre se había acercado a ellas por lo mismo, por su poder, por su facilidad para vivir la vida que él nunca tuvo, bueno, también para el sexo, pero nunca había tenido la sensación de anhelo, de pérdida, sentía que si Davina se enteraba nada tendría sentido, porque entonces si que tendría una excusa real para luchar por su vida.

Quería vivir, pero no a costa de la vida de Davina. Ni por asomo se permitiría el lujo de verla morir, de vivir esa vida que ella nunca tuvo, porque sabía que Davina daría cualquier cosa para ayudarle, por eso no permitiría que Klaus la usara para parar a Finn, para salvar aquél secreto inmencionable.

Joder. Si que estaba enamorado de Davina. Locamente.

¿Qué era lo siguiente? ¿Dar su vida por la de ella? Mierda, era lo que estaba haciendo, su culo y el de su familia estaría a salvo si aceptara arriesgar a Davina. Pero, por supuesto, estaba enamorado y dispuesto a tener un secreto propio.

Que nunca, en la vida, permitiría que Davina muriera mientras el viviera y su corazón tuviera su nombre, porque si seguía vivo, era porque ese músculo inservible seguía bombeando sangre cada vez que pensaba en su sonrisa, en sus labios o en sus ojos brillando con luz propia.

La amaba demasiado.

_Maldición._

**FIN.**


End file.
